


Date Night, Interrupted

by cjwritergal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Compliant with Spirits Cry-verse, F/M, Gen, Set years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra gave a horrified gasp. "You asked TENZIN to babysit?" Borra, Masami, semi-companion piece to Spirits Cry. Season One compliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: LOK, Borra/Masami children hijinks. Consider this fairly compliant with Spirits Cry.
> 
> This hasn't been beta-ed, because its so short.

* * *

Korra gave a horrified gasp. "You asked TENZIN to babysit?"

Bolin, sitting next to her, was giving Mako a look of equal disbelief.

To his left, Asami- who up until that point had been holding his hand- pulled her hand away and put it over her eyes, shaking her head.

"What?" Mako said, crossing his arms defensively. "He has five kids of his own, its not like he doesn't have experience!"

Korra, her face now in her hands, gave a wild sort of laugh. "That was with Pema's help though! And she's out of town visiting her parents!" She looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. "Which means you left children, all of our children-" she gestured around at the four of them- "With all of our combined traits, with Tenzin.  _Alone_."

Mako's eyes grew wider with each word. "Shit."

"Someone's going to end up dead," Asami muttered, though whether she was talking about the children, Tenzin, or Mako, was unclear.

"Ah, waiter?" Bolin said, flagging down the passing man. "We'll take our check now."

"No time for that," Korra said, standing up, pulling Bolin with her.

"Agreed," Asami said, nodding toward the waiter. "Just put it all on the company tab for now, sir."

"O-of course Ma'am, but you just barely received your food, do you want a-"

The four of them were out the door before the man could finish.

It took them far too long to reach Air Temple Island (at least that's what Korra said- surely it had never taken them so long before). On the ferry over, Asami looked ready to smack Mako with her old electrocution glove, and Korra was torn between amusement at Tenzin suffering, and apprehension at what her children could get up to. Not even Bolin's attempts to sooth her helped keep her from pacing, though she smiled at him for the effort.

"At least the island's not on fire," Asami said dryly as they pulled up to the docks.

They sprinted across the island, hearing laughter and shouting coming from the main house.

Asami and Korra threw open the door, and almost burst out laughing.

Tenzin was sitting in the middle of the room, an overturned pot on his head, half covering his face. On the ground around him was Ruu, Korra and Bolin's two-year-old son, who was tugging on Tenzin's robe and pulling it over his head. Next to him was his older sister, Kalla, who had an overturned bowl on her head and a big spoon in her hand, and was challenging Lian, Mako and Asami's middle child, to do battle. Lian (who also had a bowl on her head and a large spoon in her hand), however, wanted to team up with Kalla and fight Tenzin, who's hand she was pulling on ineffectually. Mayu, her older sister, apparently wanted to take the flying bison out and fly around the city at night, but her words were practically drowned out by Kalla and Lian's disagreement. Finally, Mako and Asami's youngest child, their son Kai, was laying on his stomach on the floor, drawing on Tenzin's shoe.

"Bro, what made you think this was a good idea?" Bolin asked, half smiling, shaking his head.

"Shut up," Mako muttered.

Tenzin, somehow hearing them over the noise, peeked out from under the pot. "Please," He said in a strangled voice. "… _help me._ "

Asami and Korra lost their battle with laughter.

 


End file.
